


Naruto Uzumaki aproveita uma oportunidade

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himawari dá a Naruto a chance de uma vida inteira. Uma vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Uzumaki aproveita uma oportunidade

Era uma noite quente na Folha ... mas ainda os céus estavam nublados. Junto com o vento quente, parecia que logo começaria a chover.

Naruto e Hinata agora viviam em uma bela residência perto do edifício do governo, residência essa que Hinata tinha adquirido usando sua própria fortuna pessoal.

Naruto se opôs, dizendo que ele como um homem deve ter contribuído em alguma parte à aquisição da casa, mas Sakura lhe deu um tapa e explicou que uma mulher tem o direito de usar seu dinheiro como ela quer, mesmo que fosse para comprar uma casa para viver com um imbecil.

Naquela noite especial, Naruto e Hinata estavam dormindo juntos na mesma cama, em um quarto com uma janela para o exterior, deixando a lua, naquele momento não obscurecida pelas nuvens, brilhando sobre eles. Hinata estava vestindo uma camisola branca, enquanto Naruto estava sem camisa e de cueca.

A masculinidade de Naruto estava furiosamente ereta, e ele furiosamente a esfregou contra as nádegas de Hinata, fazendo-a soltar vários gemidos de ansiedade.

Uma das mãos dele passava sobre o braço esquerdo dela e agarrou sua mama esquerda. Naruto massageava aquele pedaço de carne, e alternadamente estimulava seu mamilo com a unha de seu dedo médio.

Os mamilos de Hinata estavam totalmente eretos, obscenamente se destacando contra o tecido de sua camisola.

Naruto respirou no pescoço de Hinata, fazendo-a tremer em antecipação.

Ele lambeu sua orelha, fazendo-a rir um pouco e a deixando-a ainda mais excitada.

Ele soltou o seio de Hinata e agarrou os quadris dela com ambas as mãos, simulando o ato sexual, empurrando seu pênis de cima para baixo e de baixo para cima em relação á bunda de Hinata.

Sentindo aquele pedaço duro e rígido de carne pressionar contra sua bunda, Hinata quase não podia aguentar mais.

"Naruto, por favor va..."

Então, de repente, a porta se abriu, e Naruto tinha que tentar esconder sua muito visível ereção do invasor, virando-se de costas e colocando as mãos sobre sua virilha, fazendo parecer que ele tinha recebido um chute lá embaixo.

Algumas vezes, é necessário improvisar.

"Mamãe Mamãe eu estou com medo!Havia um monstro abaixo da minha cama!" disse que a garotinha assustada.

Naruto, obviamente, não poderia acalmar a própria filha em tal circunstância, de modo que a bola caía nos pés de Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga, mãe extraordinarie, abraçou sua filha pequena e acendeu as luzes, e disse-lhe uma vez mais sobre como, se houvesse tais monstros debaixo da cama, seu pai teria sentido o chakra de tais abominações.

"Mas mamãe, desta vez ..."

Sim, desta vez foi diferente, era sempre o que Himawari dizia. Tal é o medo da criança. Não importa quantas vezes você diz, elas vão sempre manter esse medo. Às vezes, eles se livram desse medo, só para ganhar outro. Tal é a agonia de ser um pai.

Claro, a agonia de Naruto era de uma natureza muito diferente agora. Era a agonia de viver com a mulher dos sonhos, mas não ter os filhos dos sonhos.

"Não estou certa, querido?" disse Hinata, voltando-se para o seu muito enfezado marido.

Visivelmente irritado pela interrupção, Naruto nem sequer se incomodou em responder, e tentou dormir imediatamente, mesmo com uma luz muito branca brilhando no rosto.

E logo começou a chover, com relâmpagos e trovões assustadores o suficiente para assustar um adulto, e muito mais uma criança, e Himawari dormiu com os dois, com medo da tempestade, enquanto abraçada por sua mãe.

E irritando ainda mais Naruto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Naruto voltou de seu escritório para não encontrar Hinata em casa.

A casa estava quase vazia, exceto pela sala, onde Himawari estava assistindo desenhos animados.

Ele então encontrou um bilhete na porta da geladeira, em que estava escrito:

_Estou na casa do papai. Himawari está assistindo TV. Se eu demorar muito tempo aqueça o macarrão na geladeira. Eu sei que você prefere ramen, mas não posso fazê-lo o tempo todo. Eu fico doente._

Naruto riu. Hinata era geralmente o tipo de garota que foi paciente com quase tudo, mas logo a obsessão de Naruto com ramén a fez enjoar.

Obrigou-se a aprender sobre a "comida italiana" (ninguém tinha ideia de por que foi chamado italiana, desde que parecia ter esse nome de uma época ainda mais antiga do que os registros escritos mais antigos ) e fazer Naruto comê-la só por uma questão...uma questão de ser.

Boruto estava em uma missão longe da aldeia e ele iria levar vários dias para voltar, mas isso Naruto já sabia.

Ele parecia estar cada vez mais envolvido com a filha de Sakura, e isso era algo que Naruto secretamente ...

Os pensamentos de Naruto pararam por um momento. Estaria ele usando Boruto e Sarada como substitutos para ele e Sakura? Será que ele realmente se arrependia de...

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

Tudo tinha acabado. Há vários anos. Ele era casado com Hinata. Sakura estava casada com Sasuke. Ela era apenas uma amiga, apenas uma amiga...

Não havia tempo para pensar nisso.

Ele foi para a sala de estar, encontrando Himawari sentada no tapete assistindo TV, usando um vestido amarelo que só atingia até as coxas, quase como uma saia.

"Você já comeu?" perguntou Naruto.

"Sim Papa." disse ela, em um tom um pouco ácido com seu progenitor.

Naruto revirou os olhos, um pouco desconfortado por causa da maneira que a sentença foi pronunciada.

Naruto se sentou no sofá, e a longa espera começou.

As horas passavam, Hinata não chegava, o que incomodou Naruto.

Ele comeu o seu jantar ás 9:00, e ela ainda não apareceu.

Ele voltou para o sofá, onde Himawari ainda estava assistindo TV.

"Você não precisa dormir?"

"É sábado papai. Eu não vou para a Academia amanhã."

Naruto colocou sua mão esquerda em seu rosto, e se perguntou onde ele falhou.

Ele não levaria cinco segundos para alcançar a solução, se ele fosse uma pessoa normal. O fato era, Himawari era mimada.

Naruto não tinha pais. Hinata tinha um pai muito rígido, e toda vez que Naruto perguntava sobre sua mãe, ela não respondia.

O fato era que eles tentaram compensar a falta de afeto que receberam dando afeto de um modo exagerado, e acabaram criando crianças que não conheciam as dificuldades da vida.

Mas Naruto estava com muito sono para fazer tais reflexões.

Seus olhos começaram a se fechar lentamente, e logo ele dormiu.

Um período indeterminado a partir do PDV de Naruto passou.

Logo ele começou a sentir uma bunda quente esfregando contra a sua região púbica.

Logo Naruto começou a sonhar. Neste sonho, Sakura estava usando um biquíni rosa e gemia enquanto o provocava, esfregando sua bunda contra sua virilha no meio da praia à noite.

Ela gemia cada vez mais alto, até o ponto que ela estava prestes a ter um orgasmo gritante.

Mas, neste momento , uma voz infantil acordou Naruto.

"Pai, o que é essa coisa quente e dura?"

Naruto acordar para ver sua filha agarrando seu (muito duro)pau.

Ela era, de facto, tão descuidada que o aperto começou a doer.

Olhando para seu pai gemendo de dor, Himawari fez uma pergunta.

"Pai, isso dói?"

"Especialmente quando você agarra assim!"

Com medo de que talvez ela tivesse ferido seu pai, Himawari soltou o pênis de Naruto.

Naruto respirou aliviado.

Mas Himawari tinha perguntas.

"Papai, como ficou assim? Quando eu sentei no seu colo não estava assim."

Naruto tentou explicar da melhor maneira, fazendo gestos com as mãos, enquanto Himawari abria a boca, impressionada.

"É porque...você me fez...se sentir bem. Muito bem."

Himawari riu inocentemente.

"É mesmo? Eu não sei, eu gosto quando é assim! Ele sente-se tão bom para mim também quando ele me toca."

Naruto olhou para baixo em direção a menina sentada em seu colo.

Ela parecia tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão quente. Sua calcinha e peitinho eram visíveis através de seu vestido, especialmente seus mamilos.

Outra pessoa, alguém normal, veria apenas uma criança inocente.

Do PDV de Naruto, aquilo era um objeto sexual apenas pedindo para ser usado.

E nesse momento tudo que Naruto queria era arrancar aquele vestido e consumir aquela carne jovem.

Ele olhou em volta. Ele estava sozinho em casa com sua filha, e era, provavelmente, muito tarde da noite.

Provavelmente porque esse quarto não tinha janelas e, portanto, ele não podia ver a luz no exterior. Se Naruto tivesse se preocupado em perguntar-se por que a televisão estava desligada e por que ele tinha aquela dor horrível nas costas, ele deduziria que já era manhã de domingo e ele tinha dormido no sofá durante toda a noite.

Mas ele não se preocupou. Ele ainda pensava que era noite. Ele ainda achava que ele estava sozinho com a menina. E ele ainda tinha aquele tesão, e aquele horrível, imoral desejo de corromper sua filha inocente.

"Você sabe Himawari, as meninas geralmente não querem que outra menina façam um menino se sentir bem lá, sabe?"

"Elas não querem?"

"Sim, quando uma garota é a namorada ou esposa de um menino, eles não querem qualquer outra pessoa para fazer isso, porque isso é traição."

"Você está... Eu estou traindo a mãe?" disse ela, surpreendida, colocando sua pequena mão esquerda sobre a boca.

"Está bem." Naruto disse, colocando as mãos dele sobre a boca de Himawari. "Se sua mãe não descobrir, é ok. Se você manter isso em segredo, tudo estará ok, e eu talvez até mesmo posso fazer isso muitas outras vezes com você. E você também vai se sentir bem."

Himawari sorriu.

"Ok papai."

Naruto sentiu-se jogando um papel-pedra-tesoura de morte. Se Hinata ou qualquer outra pessoa chegasse antes de que eles tivessem terminado, Himawari ainda poderia dizer-lhes. Mesmo se ninguém chegasse, este era um jogo de longo prazo que poderia terminar com sua reputação arruinada e ele possivelmente preso...

Naruto pensou por um segundo em como seria quase impossível para alguém prendê-lo contra a sua vontade, mas logo se concentrou no assunto do momento.

Ele lambeu o rosto de Himawari, fazendo-a fechar os olhos de prazer. Ele lambeu seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer de regozijo.

Ele sugou seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer mais e mais, e seu pênis ficou cada vez mais duro.

Ele passou as mãos pelo seu peito liso, sentindo os pequenos mamilos.

A imagem de Sakura veio através de sua mente, mas ele rapidamente afugentou a imagem para longe.

Naruto normalmente provocava mais uma fêmea, mas ele estava muito animado por si.

Ele tirou seu para fora, revelando o mastro maciço de carne para Himawari, que abriu a boca, impressionada.

"Uau, é tão grande!"

Ela o tocou com as mãos, agora mais delicadamente.

"Parece tão...saboroso. Eu p...lamber?"

Naruto sorriu pervertidamente.

"Sim você pode "

Himawari começou a lambê-lo, dirigindo Naruto à loucura. Sua boca era suave e inocente em seus movimentos, e ela beijou o pênis de Naruto como ela beijaria seu rosto, com beijos cheio de amor infantil.

Naruto sentiu naquele momento que ele tinha que penetrar sua boca.

"Himawari, há outra coisa que podemos fazer."

"Sério?" ela lhe perguntou.

"Sim, mas você tem que me deixar fazer tudo com você. Você está bem com isso?"

"Ok pai" respondeu Himawari.

Naruto pegou seu pau e suavemente o bateu contra as bochechas de Himawari.

Himawari não podia controlar-se e riu.

"É tão engraçado!"

Naruto quase perdeu o tesão depois disso, mas depois ele mudou rapidamente seu _modus operandi_ para esfregar as bochechas de Himawari.

"Suas bochechas me fazem sentir tão bem, docinho."

"Seu...como ele é chamado de novo?"

"Ahn, há vários nomes. Você pode chamá-lo de 'pau' quando você está comigo."

"Hum, seu pau é tão bom demais papai".

Naruto quase pensou que isto não era tão ruim, que, desde a sua filha se sentia bem...

Não, ele era um molestador. Mas ele não se importava tanto assim...

Agora ele se sentia preparado para violar sua boca.

"Abra a boca Himawari. Eu vou te tocar no lado de dentro."

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" exclamou ela, abrindo a boca.

Naruto colocou seu pênis dentro da boca de sua filha, e logo começou a esfregar contra a parte interior da bochecha, usando as mãos para colocar Himawari contra seu pênis.

Era como se ele estivesse escovando o rosto dela com uma escova de dentes. Uma escova de dentes quente feita de carne de macho.

Neste exato momento, um grito alto foi ouvido.

Naruto paralisou de medo, e Himawari virou a cabeça para a direita.

Hinata tinha acabado de acordar. Hiashi tinha ficado doente de repente após o jantar, e ela ficou com seu pai no distrito do clã de preocupação.

Quando ela voltou, Himawari estava dormindo no colo de Naruto. Ela desligou a televisão e deixou os dois dormindo, já cansada demais para levar a filha para a cama.

Ela tinha dormido com uma camisola azul. Ela acordou, escovou os dentes e lavou-se, e estava indo a preparar o café da manhã quando ela passou pela sala de estar, ouviu esses gemidos estranhos e testemunhou tal obscenidade.

Nesse único momento que ela viu o marido com seu pênis na boca de sua filha, com ela aceitá-lo de uma forma muito boa vontade, Hinata teve um ataque histérico.

"Haaaaaaaaah!"

Ela gritou de loucura, como ela agarrou seu cabelo com as mãos, quase parecendo como se quisesse arrancá-la.

Himawari tomou o pênis de Naruto para fora da boca.

"Mãe, eu ..."

Hinata caminhou rapidamente e agarrou Himawari pela cabeça, levantando-a no ar.

"Sua putinha! Você chupou **O PAU DE SEU PRÓPRIO PAI**! **MEU PAU**! Você gostou **CADELA**!? **VOCÊ** !? **GOSTOU**!?" gritou ela, apertando aquele corpo pequeno.

Himawari começou a chorar, incapaz de compreender a extensão de suas ações, mas Hinata não estava escutando.

Naruto estava com muito medo das consequências para se mover.

Hinata, em seguida, fez algo impensável.

Ela levantou o vestido de Himawari, rasgou a calcinha e completamente enterrou o pênis de Naruto profundamente dentro daquela buceta pequena , fazendo Himawari gritar de dor.

"Aaaaaaaah!" gemeu Naruto, sentindo a ponta de seu pau pressionar contra aquele pequeno útero.

"Qualé seu pedófilo demoníaco e desprezível! Foda ela, engravide-a! Ensine a essa vagabunda uma lição! Estupre seu ventre!"

Himawari estava chorando de dor, lágrimas saindo como cachoeiras de seus olhos.

Ter relações sexuais com ela agora seria de uma pura crueldade e sadismo que apenas os mais sexualmente sádico dos monstros faria.

Mas Naruto estava com muito tesão e não tinha mais nada pra fazer. Reivindicando uma superioridade moral quando ele tinha convencido a própria filha a chupar seu pênis seria hipocrisia em seus olhos.

Quase salivando de prazer, Naruto começou a se mover, fodendo sua filha em lágrimas.

Uma e outra vez, seu pênis se moveu dentro dela, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo tremesse de dor. Seu corpo era simplesmente demasiado pequeno para tal enorme pedaço de carne, e suas paredes vaginais estavam sangrando. Sem dúvida, ela seria traumatizada por este evento violento.

Ela chorou sem quebras.

"Papai, mamãe, por favor! Dói dói dói! Eu quero..."

"Continue fodendo ela seu bastardo imundo!"

Hinata tinha ido ao fundo do poço, gritando obscenidades como um marinheiro e tomando a dor de Himawari como seu próprio prazer. Ela empurrou o corpo de sua filha com toda a sua força contra Naruto e Naruto, cada vez mais eufórico, colocou seu pênis contra o ventre de Himawari.

Sangue voou para fora da vagina de Himawari, e logo ela parou de gritar e fechou os olhos, silenciosamente aceitando o seu sofrimento, ou talvez tentando ver se toda a situação foi um pesadelo.

"Eu vou gozar!" gritou Naruto.

"Sim, sim!Engravide esta cadela! Faça-a passar por tudo que eu passei, e muito mais! Agora ela vai aprender o que sexo realmente significa, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto gozou como uma bomba, e seu esperma inundou o ventre de Himawari. Havia tanta porra saindo que seu útero se expandiu, formando uma protuberância visível ao nível da pele.

Himawari respirou aliviada quando ele parou de se mover, mas isso não foi o suficiente para Hinata.

Ela jogou Himawari no chão e começou a sufocá-la.

Assim que Naruto saiu da felicidade orgástica, ele percebeu que Hinata estava matando sua filha, e socou-a para longe de Himawari.

Ainda louco como o diabo, Hinata atacou Naruto.

"Seu bastardo! Eu dediquei os melhores anos da minha vida a você! E você me traiu com a minha filha! Morra!"

O Byakugan de Hinata se ativou, e ela quase atingiu Naruto no coração, mas ele agarrou seu braço e o torceu.

Ele então a jogou no solo, colocando-a em uma posição de submissão com ele em suas costas e o peito dela virado para o chão.

"Liberte-me seu bastardo! Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio ..."

Ela podia sentir seu pau se esfregando contra sua bunda.

Naruto respirou no pescoço dela, fazendo-a tremer novamente.

Ele lambeu e chupou seu pescoço.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Sim, sim, eu me sinto tão b..."

Naruto soltou o braço dela, virou-a e arrancou a camisola de Hinata.

Ele agarrou as mamas de Hinata e fodeu-las, apertando as mamas dela ao redor de sua ereção.

Hinata continuava a gemer, incapaz de esconder o desejo que sentia cada vez que o pênis de Naruto a tocava.

"Aaaaaaaaah Naruuuuutooooo!"

Naruto colocou suas bolas em sua boca, que ela prontamente chupou.

Em seguida, ele colocou todo o seu pau dentro da boca de Hinata, até que ela começou a vomitar.

Naruto respirou fundo e começou a foder a boca de Hinata, a princípio lentamente, mas, em seguida, cada vez mais rápido até que ele gozou na boca dela.

Sentado na barriga da Hinata, Naruto respirou fundo, antes de colocar o pé esquerdo na cabeça dela , humilhando-a.

"Você não é nada, mas a minha cadela, agora eu sei. Eu sou o único que dá sentido à sua vida, certo?"

Hinata permaneceu em silêncio.

Naruto gritou.

"Você ama a mim e somente a mim Hinata!?"

"Sim!" ela respondeu.

"Eu sou o seu mestre?"

Hinata respirou fundo, mas desta vez respondeu antes que Naruto levantasse a voz novamente.

"Sim."

Essa foi a confirmação que Naruto necessitava. A mulher com quem ele se casou era apenas uma boneca de carne patética que ela tinha se colado a ele. Não muito diferente de Haku e Zabuza, Naruto era um objetivo, não uma pessoa para Hinata.

E ele a odiava. Odiava. Ela não o amava! Ela só queria ele apenas para si mesma. Ele era apenas um ímã para ela! Ela provavelmente nem sequer percebia isso! Ela passou de esposa traída furiosa a amante submissa em segundos! Ela precisava desesperadamente de Naruto para a sua satisfação sexual e emocional!

E pior do que todos. Ele a odiava por fazê-lo desistir de Sakura por ela.

Naruto estava tão irritado que ele queria matar Hinata.

Ele tirou o pé do rosto. Ele queria que fosse pessoal. Ele queria ver ela lutar por sua vida , lentamente morrendo! Ele queria ver o seu sofrimento!

Suas mãos chegaram em volta do pescoço dela, cobertas com o chakra das nove caudas.

Como a mente de Naruto submergindo na escuridão, imagens de um Sakura sorridente brilharam em sua rotina.

Imagens de um sonho que não poderia ser.

Cerca de 30 segundos depois, a residência explodiu, e pessoas gritaram e fugiram em pânico vendo a Nove Caudas ressuscitada, mais forte do que nunca.

Kurama riu para si mesmo.

_Agora, quem está no controle?_

Ele olhou para suas garras. Agora, com ambos Yin e Yang reunidos, a besta caudada era ainda mais forte que Sasuke. E com Naruto ainda dentro de seu corpo, ele poderia interromper qualquer genjutsu que o Uchiha poderia jogar contra ele.

Era um plano formulado há anos, desde que ele se reencontrou com o seu eu mais escuro. Naruto não tinha se perguntado, mesmo por um segundo, se as duas metades juntas poderiam dominar a sua vontade, se ele se irritasse. Nem por um segundo.

Ambos Yin e Yang aceitaram a sua posição como prisioneiros, mas combinados, eles perceberam que eles perderam de vista o que realmente eram. Os seres mais poderosos da Terra! A Raposa de Nove Caudas, o ódio encarnado!

Por que emprestar seu poder á uma reencarnação idiota de Asura?

_Esse é o problema com idiotas, mesmo quando eles fazem algo certo, eles nunca pensam como os problemas mudam quando as variáveis mudam!_

Era um plano arriscado, uma aposta mesmo, sem nunca saber quando e como Naruto poderia ficar muito, muito,assassinadamente irritado. Kurama esperava que fosse quando um dos filhos dele fosse morto em batalha como shinobi e ele partisse para andar em uma estrada de vingança, mas o idiota de sangue quente ficou louco porque sua própria esposa era _muito_ submissa. Era hilariantemente sangrento!

Sem nada mais segurando-o nessa vila, a raposa fugiu da Folha.

Logo os shinobis iriam tentar caçá-lo, ele estava certo. Ele não se importava. Ele iria esperar por eles.


End file.
